disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Zangyack Armada
The Zangyack Armada is a vast, intergalactic empire ruling over much of the Power Ranger universe. Ever since the final collapse of the UAE destroyed several trade routes in their sectors, they have concentrated on ridding Earth of its Power Ranger population, resulting in a lengthy war of attrition. History Recently, with the death of the Emperor, the nation has become split over whether it will become a theocracy, a capitalist nation, or remain a monarchy. Lord Arcanon is the current ruler incumbent, but is expected to pass duties to Bacchus. Royal Family The royal family is known as the Gill family. Emperor Marvo A. Gill Marvo Akudos Gill was the Emperor responsible for the war of attrition with Earth. Prince Vrak B. Gill Vrak Brajira-Buredoran Gill was probably the greatest prince of the Empire, a cruel and cunning fellow. Vrak has five forms. Prince Vekar W. Gill Vekar W. Gill is the elder brother of Vrak, and the leader of a large invasion fleet. Prince Bacchus Gill Bacchus is the unloved and forgotten prince of the Empire. Bacchus's succession to the throne is blocked by Arcanon and his successful smear campaign, as he seethes with a revenge against the Rangers. Gokdos Gill Gokdos is the household spirit of the Gill family, and the embodiment of the evil of the whole family. Nobility Lord Arcanon Lord Arcanon, after the deaths of the Gill family, had to take over. He knew a lot about Earth already. Grand Dutchess Levira Once a mere spin doctor, this Dutchess rose to infamy after her inventions were able to claim Edenoi for the Zangyack. Levira is notable for inventing the Maximizer ray gun, a growing method used by many Zangyack ships, notably the flagship of the Earth assault fleet. She is also responsible for Warzord technology, especially a personalized Warzord with her face on it. Seen as a political rival, Marvo sent her on a suicide mission after Vekar's death. Despite having been destroyed by the Super Mega Rangers for her crimes, she's been kept around as a third-class agent to teach clients about their use of minions and tech. Lord D AKA The Deathryuger. His beleaguered assistants Lamunea and Ashy betrayed him and allowed the Dino Charge Rangers to send him to his death. Duke Basco Duke Basco ta Jolotja is renowned for his Power Ranger-hunting skills, known for sending an entire team to their demise. Going by the name of "Silas", Basco frequently visits Ranger-inhabited planets and studies immensely on their weaknesses and strengths before beginning his hunt. Aided by a space monkey from near Edenoi named Sari, Basco's armor and Artificial Lifeforms defend him from Megazord attack before he concentrates on the kill. Warships The Warstar Vrak's personal warship (Vekar's is known as the Trekstar, and Bacchus's is known as the Fire Gattelestar 5), the Warstar is crewed by some of the Zangyack's best. Admiral Malkor Creepox Metal Alice Metal Alice was built from blueprints supplied by Venjix, the last leader of the United Alliance of Evil. These blueprints were refined by Vrak so that they would leave no trace of goodness or humanity, and increase loyalty. Vrak's construction was highly successful, and was able to hold off the rangers. He would abandon her to self-destruct after he ran out of use for her, leaving the Rangers to keep her parts under study and scrutiny. The Messenger The Messenger was built from the same upgraded UAE blueprints as Metal Alice, which later served as influence for the Matrinoids and Skullgators. Gyoten'o Deinbaruto Armada Mothership Damaras Damaras was one of Vekar's cohorts, paid off by the Grand Dutchess to be the chief of the ship's staff. Argus Redker General Peluso General Bowser Peluso was a high-ranking general of the army on board the Mothership. Matacore Yellzor Waredonaiyer Zaien Zaien was a great scientist placed on the Mothership as an assistant to Levira. Ashurada Subsidiaries Captain Mutiny and Scorpius' Balban Crew Captain Mutiny and Scorpius's crew was once a subsidiary of the Zangyack that dealt with trade. They eventually mutinied the Zangyack, however. SledgeCo Mercenary Foundation Sledge Candelila and Poisandra Much like Villamax and Sambash, Candelilla was the good twin with Poisandra being the evil twin. Candelilla was sent to Aquitar to find a way to defeat the Alien Rangers, but became enamored with Aquitar culture. She decided she would rather be a popstar rather than engage on her religious mission to spread sadism. Fury Wrench Curio Baddonna The Greenzillas Greenzillas are predatory beasts of burden used by SledgeCo and Lord Arcanon. They are also worshipped by the religion of Deboth, who believe them to be the very image of their god. Singe Galaxy Broadcasting Incorporated Galaxy Broadcasting Incorporated is the official broadcasting group of the Zangyack. Their highest-rated show is Galaxy Warriors. Madame Odius Galvanax Ripcon Cosmo Royale Church of Deboth Pope Deizarus Pope Devius Crimson High Priest Salamaz Archdeacon Arselevan High Priest Gaos Knights of Deboth Sneldo Hoshigaron Raimien Homuras Weihab Arash Deacon Tsuraira Deacon Jinarik Grunts Loogies Loogies are the assimilated populations of conquered worlds, transformed into the workers and scouts of the empire. X-Borgs Bruisers Kingsmen Spikeballs Vivix Kudabots Skullgators Foxbots Zombats Zombats are what happens after a Loogie dies, and are the utterly disposable fodder units used by Vrak to grow Action Commanders and fuse into larger combatants. Action Commanders Karakkara Affiliates United Alliance of Evil Formerly trade partners, the remnants of the UAE declared war once Vekar attacked Corninth, to reclaim planets sold in the Exhaus Purchase in an act of desperation. Once the Super Mega Rangers destroyed Professor Cog, the Zangyack reconquest was successful, only for the fall of earthly Zangyack forces to allow that territory to be free. The Toxic Mutants Ancestors of the mutants from Time Force, these were once allies to the Orgs and Nighloks once they returned. After the surviving Orgs turned against them and became allied to the Rangers, and the Nighloks were wiped out, the Toxic Mutants sought an alliance with the Zangyack, so they could control Earth in a jiffy. Matrinoids Matrinoids are upgraded Swatbots to create a set of kaijin for Vrak. They are based in part on UAE blueprints. Sledge's Prisoners Galaxy Warriors Participants Civilians of the Zangyack participate in this show. Cell The Cell Jr units were crafted by Zangyack scientists and given to Cell in order to help with his Cell Games (intended as a special episode of Galaxy Warriors). Gallery Emperor_Mavro.png|Emperor Mavro Ackdos Gill Burajira.jpg|Prince Vrak Brajira Gill PRSM-Prince_Vekar_2.jpg|Prince Vekar Warz Gill Doreiku.png|Admiral Malkor ZSK-Chaos.png|Lord Arcanon Sledge_2.jpg|Sledge Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Groups Category:Aliens